Want You
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Chad and Ryan became friends over the summer and now that school started again that friendship should continue. Right? What is wrong with Ryan? How much does their relationship change? Slash.


"Hey Chad," Troy said leaving on the locker next to mine.

"Hey," I said smiling, "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just saw Sharpay though."

"She was alone. Ryan was nowhere in sight."

"That's weird. Where do you think he is?"

"I have no idea."

Ryan and I weren't close, but we did play baseball during my breaks at the country club. It was nice just playing the game with someone who wasn't going to critic every move I made. Hanging out with Ryan was a lot more fun then I thought it would be.

Without Sharpay there Ryan wasn't as crazy. I had learned that Ryan did half the things he did because he didn't want to fight with his sister. Getting to know the real Ryan was interesting. His favorite color, silver, his favorite band, Three Days Grace, and other things about him that I would never have thought.

"Hello," Gabriella said hugging Troy, "Have you seen Ryan yet?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

"I have," Troy said shocked.

Looking at Troy's face I wondered what was causing that look. Slowly I turned around only to see Ryan standing there looking sick. He was bald, pale, skinny. I could barely stop myself from gasping. This wasn't the man that I had met over the summer.

I watched Sharpay walk up to Ryan and freeze. They started to talk, but I couldn't make out any of what was said. For the first time I saw Sharpay show any real emotions. She hugged Ryan like she was afraid he'd break.

"Chad," Troy said softly.

Closing my locker I walked up to Sharpay and Ryan. Sharpay pulled away before looking at me. Tears were in both of their eyes. Ryan smiled sadly at me before sighing softly. He gently rested a hand on Sharpay's shoulder and pushed her forward.

"Hey Chad," Ryan said softly.

"Hey," I said staring at him, "What's up?"

"A few things, but I'm guessing that you were talking about my appearance."

"Yeah. You're bald Ryan. I thought that I'd see Princess here in rags before that."

"Well, I'm fully empty of hair. Want to check it out?"

"Ryan," Sharpay said jumping in, "That isn't funny."

"I know," Ryan said softly, "The truth is that I have cancer and I'm really scared. I wasn't supposed to come to school today, but I couldn't' be alone."

Sharpay chocked on a sob before turning and leaving. As she walked away Ryan turned to me and sighed. Reaching out I rested a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes before he turned away from me. I looked back at Troy and Gabriella only to turn around and run after Ryan. I couldn't leave him alone.

When I got outside I saw Ryan sitting in his car. I climbed into the passengers' seat and locked the doors. Ryan turned to me while wiping a few tears away. He looked so vulnerable. I could barely believe that this was the same person I played baseball with.

"I shouldn't be driving," Ryan said calmly.

"Let's switch spots," I said smiling, "Then I can take you somewhere."

"Where exactly will you be taking me, Mr. Danforth?"

"I was thinking a movie and then something to eat if you're up for it."

"Only if that food happens to be at a place were I can lay down. I'm getting tired already."

"When we get to the movies I'll call my mom and she can make us some food."

"I couldn't put you out like that."

"You're the only thing that's going to keep my mom from killing me when she finds out I skipped."

Ryan chuckled softly while his eyes slipped shut. I drove quietly until I started to hear gentle snores come form Ryan. I pulled into the theater parking lot and turned to Ryan. I took in his sleeping form. He looked so different. He was supposed to look strong and put together.

I got out of the car as quietly as I could. I wanted to let Ryan sleep for awhile longer. Pulling out my cell phone I stared at it as I started to think. Ryan and I weren't friends, not close friends at least. Seeing him like this was making me feel weird. I needed to watch over him and take care of him, like I had seen my Dad do when my Mom was ill.

"Hello," Mom said answering the phone.

"Hi Mom," I said nervously, "Before you get mad at me not being in school can I explain what's going on?"

"Quickly, young man."

"Remember me hanging out with Ryan Evans most of the summer?"

"Yes."

"He's sick, really sick. He came to school today because he didn't' want to be alone. His sister, Sharpay, isn't handling everything well though. I was going to hang with him all day. We're at the movies now then we're headed over there, if that's alright."

"Of course you can come here. I'll call you in today. Be here in three or four hours, okay?"

"Alright Mom. Thank you."

"No problem, Sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

Closing the phone I let out a sigh. The conversation went better then I thought it would. My Mom was very concerned about my education, but she knew how I was with friends. I wanted to make sure that my friends would be with me for as long as I could.

"That's sweet," Ryan said making me jump.

"I thought you were sleeping," I said turning around.

"I woke up when you closed the door. Are we heading in?"

"Yeah, get anything you want. My treat."

Ryan grabbed my arm and forced me to face him. I stared into his eyes looking for something to tell me what he was thinking. Ryan had a soft smirk on his dry pale lips. Everything about Ryan was soft and delicate, but I knew that he wasn't. He was strong even if he didn't show it often.

"Is this a date?" Ryan asked his smirk widening.

"You'll have to wait to see," I said without thinking.

"Wait for what?"

"For me to kiss you."

Ryan's grip on my arm weakened slightly. My eyes went wide when I figured out what I said. I hadn't thought of it when I was talking to him, but this whole time I was flirting with him. Ryan never hid who he was. Strong, gay, happy, dramatic. Ryan didn't have to hide anything about himself.

"Chad," Ryan said softly, "Why did you say that?"

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Did you mean it?"

"I don't…"

As I was beginning to answer Ryan got a far away look in his eyes. It was almost like he wasn't here anymore. Without thinking I reached out and placed my hand gently on his face. He looked up at me startled, but didn't move. Looking at Ryan's face I realized how skinny he had become.

"His normally bright, ocean blue eyes were not only sunken now, but a darker, stormy blue. Pale skin looked almost translucent, although it did make his eyes more pronounced. His lips, even if they did look pale and dry, were shaped perfectly. Like they were always in a soft pout.

"I think I meant it," I said rubbing my thumb across his cheek.

"You think?" Ryan asked softly.

"I do mean it. Ryan, you have to understand that I've only ever liked girls, but with you. Everything is different with you."

"I'm glad to hear that. Honestly, I really do like you, but I have cancer, Chad."

"You're going to get better though, right?"

"They don't know yet. Sine they caught it early I have a higher chance, but I've just started everything. None of us know what is going to happen."

"What kind is it?"

"Testicular Cancer."

"That sounds really bad. I don't know how you're handling it."

"I'm not."

Confused I looked closer at Ryan and saw tears gathering in his eyes again. His body started to shake softly and everything seemed to change in him. It was like he was opening the flood gates. If I thought he looked bad before I was wrong.

"Honestly, Chad," Ryan said shakily, "I'm terrified. I'm just a good actor."

"Don't pretend," I said softly, "Come on, forget the movie theater. Let's rent some movies and go to my place."

"Chad."

"I like you, Ryan. I want to take care of you. Will you let me?"

Ryan pulled back from me fully and turned away. He wrapped his arms around himself as the shaking got worse. Having no clue what I was supposed to do. I waited for Ryan to say something. It took a few minutes for him to turn around and face me again.

I saw the tears running down his face and without thinking I hugged him. He buried his head in my shoulder and sobbed. I held him as lightly as I thought was safe. The shaking in his body softened slightly and I felt most of his weight on me.

"Go to sleep, Ry," I whispered in his ear, "I'll take care of you."

Pulling back slightly I watched Ryan's eyes slip closed. Taking on his full weight I moved us back to my car and loaded him in. Once I was sure Ryan was safe I got in the drivers' seat and started to drive to the movie store

When I pulled into the parking long I looked at Ryan and decided to shake him away. I wanted to make this a day of fun for him. Ryan needed to have a day of happiness. A day that shows him that everything is going to be okay and that he's not alone.

"Ryan," I said softly when his eyes opened, "I'm at the movie store. What do you want?"

"Dum Dums," Ryan said sleepily.

"Okay, I can get a bag of those. I meant movie wise."

"Of, _Rent _or _Sucker Punch_ and I'll even take the _Charmed _or _Supernatural _series."

"Got it. I'll be right back."

Getting out of the car I walked into the store and went to get the DVDs Ryan wanted. This was only about him. If I could give him at least a little strength then the whole thing was worth it. Ryan needed me, needed to not have to be strong.

When I got back to the car Ryan was sleeping once more. I wasn't surprised by this. Ryan seemed to be tired all the time, but considering the battle his body was fighting him being tired was expected.

The drive to my place had me thinking of everything that was going on. I hadn't thought much able my feelings for Ryan. Before this I just thought I liked him as a friend. He was smart, funny, sweet, and I liked to talk to him.

Ryan was an awesome friend. Troy was still my best friend, always, but things with Ryan were different. Maybe it was because I was attracted to him sexually. He did have this aura about him that made me drawn to him. I needed to think things through.

Thinking might not be a good idea. I needed to go with my emotions without over thinking everything. Ryan needed me to be sure of myself. Thinking would ruin all of that. For now thinking about all of this was going to have to be on the back burner.

"Chad," Ryan said waking up hen I turned the car off.

"Hey," I said smiling, "We're at my house."

"Okay."

"Wait."

Ryan turned back to me looking confused. For the first time I felt the urge to kiss a guy. This wasn't just some guy though, it was Ryan Evans. I had known this guy for years now. I made fun of him for the way he dressed, acted, and basically everything else.

He wasn't anything like what I thought. With everything I had learned I wanted to be with him, at least I wanted to try to be with him. It just seemed to make sense to me. I had to find out if it made sense to Ryan too.

"Ryan,' I said slowly, "I don't want to think about this."

"Think about what?" Ryan asked confused.

"I like you, Ryan. I've never liked a guy before, but everything is different with you."

"Chad."

"Tell me you don't like me."

"I…"

"Tell me and we can forget about this and go inside to watch movies."

"Chad."

"Please, Ryan. Tell me."

Ryan sat quietly for a moment before moving closer and kissing me softly. I let my eyes slip shut and pressed myself closer. Ryan pulled back and got out of the car. I quickly followed only to find myself pressed against the drivers' door once it was closed.

As Ryan and I continued to kiss I realized how much I wanted this. I wanted to be with Ryan. It all just seemed so perfect. The way his lips moved against mine. His hands threading themselves in my hair. My arms running gently over his sides. It was exactly what I wanted.

Then Ryan pulled away and started to cough roughly. He doubled over with the force of his coughs. Getting a bag out of the car I offered him a bottle of water and supported him as he took a few slow drinks. When I was sure he was okay I pulled away fully.

"Guess we won't be making out," Ryan said trying to catch his breath.

"Nope," I agreed, "But there's a lot we can do."

"Not really, Chad. I can't do a lot."

"We can just be together."

"Until I have to go back to the hospital."

"I'll come with you. I'll visit."

"I don't want you to see me like that."

"I'm going to whether you want me to or not."

"You have the worse timing."

*Ryan's Point of View*

"What are you talking about, Ryan?" Chad asked confused.

"I have cancer," I said sighing, "What are you expecting to happen? Us to fall in love and start dating and this to just all be a bad dream? I'm dying, Chad. Don't you get that?"

"People get back from cancer all the time. What makes you think you won't get better?"

"This is the third time, Chad. The third time I've had this in my body. That's why Sharpay is acting this way. She remembers the first time I got this. She remembers watching our parents do everything to keep me from dying. It almost broke our father. You saw how my Dad was when you were at the country club. That's what it's been like since I was six. It got worse when I was eleven and it came back. If the treatment doesn't work this time there's a chance I'll never have sex again because of the surgeries. Do you really want to be with me after that?"

"Ryan I've never had sex with you. While that sounds like something I'd like to do, I like you not that. Anyway, doesn't that just been that I get to do all the work?"

As Chad said that last sentence he wrapped his arms around me from behind. Feeling him rub himself against me made my body shiver excitedly. I pushed myself against him only to have him turn me around and kiss me gently.

"What do you say, Ryan?" Chad said pulling back, "Are we going to try this?"

Laughing I wrapped my arms around Chad's neck and kissed him again. If Chad was willing to try this then I would. The idea that I wasn't going to make it through this terrified me, but I didn't want to not do anything about my feelings.

Chad ran his tongue over my lower lip and waited for me to open my mouth. When I did his tongue tangled with mine. A moan slipped from my throat and I started to feel light headed. Kissing Chad felt so much better then I had ever imagined.

"We should stop," I said pulling away, "It could get a little painful if we don't."

"Okay," Chad said clearing his throat, "Let's head inside and you can met my Mom."

"Isn't meeting the parents something you do later in the relationship?"

"I've already met your parents. That was pretty scary."

"That's sort of the point."

"Come on."

Chad linked his fingers with mine and gently led me into his house after he grabbed a few bags out of the car. I took a deep breath as Chad loudly said he was home. The sound of high heels against tile had my heart beating rapidly. Chad squeezed my hand before letting go.

"Hey Mom," Chad said hugging his mother, "This is Ryan Evans."

"Hello Mrs. Danforth," I said nervously.

"Please Ryan, call me Kelly," Mrs. Danforth said smiling, "It's so nice to meet Chad's boyfriend."

Chad's eyes went wide while he looked between his myself and myself. My whole body tensed when I saw how he reacted. It seemed like even though Chad liked me he didn't want anything as seriously as being labeled. I was ready to pull away and leave when Chad started to talk.

"Yeah Mom," Chad said linking his hand with mine again, "I'm glad you could meet my boyfriend too."

Grinning I tried to keep my emotions in check, but from the look in Chad's eyes I knew he could tell. He leaned forward and kissed me gently. When he pulled back my eyes were closed and my lips held a small smile. Chad had just shocked me.

I knew that Chad wanted to try at a relationship with me, but up until a few hours ago he thought he was straight. Not only did he want to be with me, he also just basically came out to his mother. He took being attracted to me better then I thought and better then I did when I realized I was gay.

"I have to go to the office," Mrs. Danforth said calmly, "There's food in the oven. It should be done soon. Have fun, but, please, not too much fun."

"Mom," Chad said blushing.

"Will do," I said laughing.

Mrs. Danforth laughed with me before leaving. Chad tugged on his hair while walking into the kitchen. With a smile I followed him and saw down at the island. He was facing away from me, but I could tell by his stance that what his mother said bothered him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly.

"No-Nothing," Chad said clearing his throat.

"Tell me. What's wrong?"

Chad turned to me and walked in front of me. Looking into his eyes I tried to figure out what emotions were running through them. Before I could say anything Chad had pressed his lips gently to mine. Sighing happily I rested my hands on his hips and let myself get lost in the kiss.

"My Mom got me thinking," Chad said breaking the kiss, "Now I can't stop wondering what it will be like."

"What, what will be like?" I asked confused.

"Feeling you, tasting you, making love to you. All of it. I can't wait."

Smiling slightly I ran a hand over his chest before a yawn slipped through my lips. I had to agree with him. I wanted to feel him against me as well, but I knew that was going to have to wait.

"Lay down," Chad said leading me to the couch, "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Chad," I said softly, "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to be with you Ryan and nothing is going to change that. Now sleep. I'll be here for as long as you want me."

"Never not want you."


End file.
